fan_de_equestria_girslfandomcom_es-20200216-history
AhriDJ
OC Creado por AhriDJ AhriDJ es una pony unicornio amante de la música, es creativa (dibujo, magia, etc...). Su ciudad natal es Canterlot aunque reside en Ponyville cerca del Bosque Everfree. Es la prima de Rarity y Sweetie Belle. Es la hija del Rey Sombra y Magic Sparkle. Desarollo AhriDJ En la antigua versión era una unicornio de cuero blanco con indigo claro y rosa en su melena, un poco parecida a la de Rarity. En la nueva versión se cambio la melena, siguio con los mismos colores pero se puso uno nuevo color el cian claro y se puso cascos de color lavanda grisáceo. Dark AhriDJ En la antigua versión era una unicornio con el cuerno roto y corneas negras, cuero oscuro y melena de color violeta moderada y rosa oscuro. En la nueva versión sigue con el mismo color que en la antigua versión, se cambio su malena y sus colores al negro y rojo oscuro y se puso una nueva Cutie Mark. Personalidad Es muy amable y muy valiente nunca tiene miedo y tambien es muy leal nunca dejaría a sus amigas por nada del mundo aunque tambien esta un poco loca cuando se junta con Pinkie Pie forman un dúo genial de sonreír a los ponis. Suele ser bipolar por tener doble personalidad al ser buena o malvada. Al ser tan valiente se hizo gran amiga de Slenderpony. A diferencia de los ponys de Canterlot ella es no le gusta nada lo de "primera clase" y no le gusta nada las cosas de chicas. Relaciones * Rey Sombra: Padre * Magic Sparkle: Madre * Rarity: Prima * Sweetie Belle: Prima * Magnum: Tio * Pearl: Tia * Star Hunter: Novio * Flutter star: BFF * Nature flower: Amiga * Pinkie shine: Mejor amiga * Slenderpony: Gran y mejor amigo * Raspberry: BFF * Strawberry Shine: BFF En Canterlot High Ella suele sacar buenas notas en las materias y mala en algunas, es buenisima en deportes es una de las mejores, ama la musica, compone y toca la guitarra y pertenece al grupo de los "Rockeros". Historia Esta pony siendo el Rey Sombra su padre, ella seria la gobernante del Imperio de Cristal pero ella no quiere serlo debido a que gobernar no es lo suyo y ademas quiere seguir viviendo su vida normal. Es la primera y unica estudiante de la Princesa Luna por que desde ella y Luna siempre han sido muy buenas amigas y ve a Luna a levantar la luna, aunque la mayor parte estan jugando u otra cosa en bede estudiar... Ademas, esta unicornio de aspecto inosente tiene una forma mas oscura y malvada que se llama 'Dark AhriDJ' que le gusta matar a todo pony sea quien sea pero si recuerda algo bueno vuelve a la normalidad. Dark AhriDJ Es la forma mas oscura y malvada de Ahri. Naci con un corazon con mitad buena y la otra mitad malvada, tenia doble personalidad o mas bien tenia una pony en mi interior, nacimos y crecimos juntas, mi Dark decidio estar en el interior y yo en el exterior, cuando me enfado de verdad adopto esta forma, mis cuerno se parte pero aun sigue mi magia, mis dos ojos siguen con el mismo color pero mi corneas son negras. Una aura negra rodea mi cuerpo. Parece disfrutar de asesinar a todo ponys sea quien sea, como lo demuestran mi sonrisa demoniaca, risa loca y enojada. La rabia de mi Dark esta fuera de control e incluso ha ganado la intencion de matar, sin embargo, todavia puede controlar su accion hasta cierto punto. Cutie Mark Su cutie mark es lo que representa lo que le gusta: la música. La consiguio cuando era una potrilla viviendo en Canterlot, era la unica de su clase que no tenia cutie mark y se burlaban de ellas siempre que ocurria eso siempre queria dejar de existir hasta que un dia habia un concurso de musica donde aparece la Princesa Celestia siendo una juez del concurso y ella queria participar, todos los dias estaba praticando para el concurso hasta que llego por fin el dia le tocaba a ella salir pero no salio porque ella pensaba que se iban ha reir de ella por no tener su cutie marka hasta que su madre y su profesora le dio animo para participar y gracias a los animos salio y empezo a cantar, cuando la Princesa Celestia dijo que pony gano dijo que gano ella que no podia de felicidad y la Princesa Celestia aparte de decirle ehorabuena tambien dijo que tambien gano otra cosa Ahri preguntandose el que la Princesa Celestia señalo su costado donde ya no habia un cosatado en blanco sino un costado con su cutie mark. Y desde entonces sigue componiendo musica y cantando y las propias Princesas Celestia y Luna la nombraron la mejor cantante de todo Equestria. Citas * "¿Espera? ¿Dejarte aqui sola? Prefiero estar a tu lado en cualquier parte de Equestria que estar sin ti." * "¡Nuestra amistad nunca se destruira aunque lo quisieras!" * "¡Pff! ¡Elementos de la Armonía, eso jamas podra contra mi!" * "¡No tengo ninguna cancion! ¡Me voy a convertir en Dark AhriDJ! * "Los ponies pueden estar en el bien o en mal pero no en ambos lados, pero yo estoy en los dos lados" Curiosidades * Aunque sea de Canterlot no le gusta estar con ponis de primera clase. * Tiene una forma mas oscura llamada "Dark AhriDJ". * Cuando fue al Imperio del Cristal supo quien era su padre. * Le gusta que la llamen Ahri. * Es igual de rapida que Rainbow Dash. * Cuando no tiene ninguna cancion se vuelve loca. * Su nombre verdadero es Ahri Death Jingle. Galeria Antigua versión AhriDJ.jpg AhriDJ_EG.png Dark_Ahri_DJ.jpg AhriDJ_filly_adorable.jpg Ahri_DJ_♥_Star_Hunter.png AhriDJ Fluffle Puff.png|Fluffle Puff version Wet Ahri sad.png ¿Que_haces_en_mi_habitacion?_D:.jpg|¿Que haces e mi habitacion? D: AhriDJ y Pinkie Pie sad.png AhriDJ_y_Discord.jpg AhriDJ_Suicune.png RainbowDJ.png|Rainbow Dash + AhriDJ = RainbowDJ Dark AhriDJ evil.png|La malvada Dark AhriDJ 640px-AhriDJ_con_Discord.jpg AhriDJ Absol.png Baby AhriDJ & Rey Sombra.png AhriDJ y Rarity.png AhriDJ Flutter Star version & Flutter Star.png|AhriDJ con el peinado de Flutter Star y Flutter Star Music is my life.png|La musica es mi vida Wet Mane AhriDJ.png|Wet mane AhriDJ Ahri Star.png|AhriDJ + Flutter Star = Ahri Star AhriDJ y Rainbow Blue.jpg AhriDJ_Power_Ponies.jpeg It s just a big ol cider party by darkarcher98-d6271fv (1).png|De: Cootie Base 17 by celinesparkle-d6n26n6.png|De: Cootie Friends 33 by beanbases-d6j0aiz.png|De: Cootie Regalo 4.png|De: Sun Cheerleaders by milliezone-d7221en.png|De: Cootie AhriDJ y Fluffle Puff.png|De: Dash Base 14 by celinesparkle-d6klvw7 (1).png|De: Cootie Eres mi mejor amiga.png|De: Cootie Nueva versión Dark_AhriDJ_Cutie_Mark2.png|Cutie mark de Dark AhriDJ New_Dark_AhriDJ2.png|La malebola y siniestra Dark AhriDJ New AhriDJ filly.jpg|De potrilla New AhriDJ E.G.png|En E.G. AhriDJ Mega Charizard X.jpg AhriDJ filly bunny.png AhriDJ squee.png AhriDJ y Butterfly E.G.png Aren't I just adorable!.png Don't worry!.jpg Hey Slenderpony.jpg Maneswap AhriDJ y Flutter Star.png|Cambio de estilo Las 2 caras de ahri.png|De: Rarisweti Ahri and me.png|De: Cootie Flag.png|Amo my España <3 AhriDJ y Star Hunter kiss.png Dark AhriDJ deprimida.png Ahri y Ender.jpg|Con Enderman AhriDJ Lost Silver.png|Version Lost Silver AhriDJ de princesa cambio de estilo 2.png|De: Cootie Ahri and me.jpg|De: Cootie AhriDJ con una capa.png Categoría:Ocs ponys Categoría:Unicornios Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Propiedad de AhriDJ